


He Who Was King

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [12]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: The fallen king and the knight pursuing him on the chessboard. This is one of their periodical meetings over tea and cake, talking as old friends despite differing allegiances.
Series: Look to Love, Always [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	He Who Was King

“Ah, Aleksei. Good to see you today.”

“Good evening, sir. I bought snack.”

“How considerate of you! Please come in.”

Another visitation day, another stack of documents to sift through. Neither of them wanted it, yet there he is, welcoming and gentle as always. The smell of freshly brewed tea wafts from inside and clings to his _haori_. The bandage covering where his left eye was looks clean and soft too. Chizuru Nishiooji is doing well, or at least putting on the appearance which gives the impression.

“I see, so these are the candidates they chose.” Chizuru nods to himself as he reads the documents.

“Sorry it came to this. I know you didn’t want to….”

“This is the agreement we reached. There is nothing to regret about it.” Chizuru says while writing notes on the documents.

Aleksei stirs his tea. Nothing to regret, he said? Aleksei holds no regret; this is his job. But for the person in front of him?

“You are taking this well. As expected of the Viscount of Nishiooji.”

Chizuru’s pen twitches. “Am I? I’m surprised they still want to hear my opinion.” He casts his sight down. “They will educate the new heir without me; my words won’t matter.“

That would be the most sensible thing to do, more efficient on their resource.

“In hindsight, wasn’t this my own fault?” Chizuru continues, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want a successor; I didn’t want one for politics. If I wasn’t so stubborn, I would have been able to raise someone with my own philosophy.”

“So you do regret something,” comments Aleksei,“I’m guessing this is why they call you the _Rueful_ Ex-Diplomat.”

Chizuru lets out a soft chuckle. “I have many regrets, that much is true. It’s an unusual custom, isn’t it? That pseudonym thing.”

“Yes, it was unheard of before the Fall. It surely adds character, in my opinion.”

And that was the last of the document. Chizuru takes a bite of his Sachertorte slice, the gift from his guest.

“Delicious….” He says, savoring the sweet chocolate taste. “So, are you living in Vienna now? I enjoyed my stay there. The coffeehouses have lovely menu.” His voice now has a relaxed, melodic tone to it.

Hearing such relaxed tone, a sense of relief lulls Aleksei as well. “That is so.”

“I see. Maybe I should get a messenger bat then, or a raven. I would like to keep in contact with you.”

“Bats are pretty common in Vienna. I have heard they are sturdier than they look.”

“They really are, it surprised me! Nothing like the bats in the Empire.” Chizuru laughs.

Ah. He can laugh so freely right after going through something he dislikes. The hollowed eye socket must be still hurting too. Despite this, he still looks and sounds so charming.

The conversation continues carelessly as they talk about trite topics; the food, the weather, the people. Cities above and cities below.

Aleksei has observed the Nishioojis for several years, yet something about the young family head has always fascinated him. The way he wears his masks is alike yet different from the rest of his family or how spies like Aleksei use them. Before he realized, they have become close.

“You should come visit again when they have festivities going on. London’s festivals are nothing like anything on the Surface!” Chizuru says. His slice of Sachertorte is now halfway eaten.

“Yes, sir! I can’t wait for them too.”

“The Feast of the Exceptional Rose just passed recently. Honestly, it was lonely enjoying it all on my own.” He chuckles. His gaze softens, reflected on the surface of his tea.

Yes, they were close once, until the death of Nagato Konoe brought everything to an abrupt halt. Chizuru’s eyes have always looked sad, but since that day, there is an emptiness in his remaining eye.

“I have heard of the Feast before. Strange, grotesque gifts with many messages. I think Konoe would have loved it,” says Aleksei. It was obvious to him what the Ex-Diplomat’s gaze meant.

“Right? He loved those things.” See? Bingo.

“Yes, so I think he would be happy to know you enjoying it as well.”

Huh? What was that familiar feeling? As if he was pricked by a pin out of nowhere.

A big spider scuttles across the wall, its tiny steps audible in the silence. The smile on Chizuru’s face fades for a moment before returning in full. “Are you trying to cheer me up? How very nice of you.”

“I can’t afford to have you die of sadness on me now, after getting me relocated all the way to Vienna and this city.” Aleksei sips his tea, watching the man before him. Calm down, don’t lose sight of your purpose now.

Chizuru, meanwhile, only laughed. “Aw, I thought you liked this place. You were so enthusiastic when I met you.”

“Not enough to move in to it. The food is terrible.” And that was a mask, obviously; is Chizuru messing with him?

“Ah, well. No helping that.”

Aleksei continues observing Chizuru from behind his cup of tea. Perhaps now is the time to ask him about business again. Chizuru tilts his head, as if expecting it too. He places the cup of tea and its plate back on the table between them, then asks, “We agreed that we won’t force you back to the Surface before you finish your business, but what about after?”

“I don’t know.” Chizuru shrugs lightly. “Will you? I don’t even know if I will still be alive and strong when I find the chance to enact my plan.”

Aleksei shakes his head. “Unless there is further order from above, I will support you and your decision, whatever it will be. We are friends, aren’t we? And Konoe was my friend, too. Please do what you feel is right to honor his memory, as the person closest to him.”

Hearing that, Chizuru gives him one of his gentle, resigned smiles. “Thank you, Aleksei.”

Aleksei doesn’t like to admit it, but he and Konoe shared something in common: that they were worried about Chizuru, for spreading himself too thin. It feels heavy to admit it. Perhaps his death hit Aleksei harder than he thought.

Chizuru’s act of rebellion was selfishness, but truth be told, Aleksei was glad for it. Chizuru now is prioritising his own wishes instead of merely trying to please the whims of his family. Yes, it may feel odd to see the emptiness in Chizuru’s eye, but Aleksei can’t help but feel fascinated by the current Chizuru too. Will that emptiness be filled? What kind of person will he be then? Aleksei wants to see that, not as a pawn, but as a person who treasures someone dear.

He hopes he will be able to see that.

* * *

“I did hear that if we live long enough here then sunlight will become lethal… will you support me too then?”

“Please don’t joke about that. It was bad enough that you took out your own eye.”


End file.
